PriPara (Disney Channel Dub)
If PriPara was to be dubbed in English, then it will be dubbed by Disney and Ocean Productions, like Magical Doremi. The English dub will air on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Name Changes *Laala Manaka - Laala Madison *Mirei Minami - Mirelle Mickleberry *Sophie Hojo - Sophie Hobbins *Shion Todo - Tiffany Topps *Leona/Reona West - Rebecca West *Mikan Shiratama - Nikki Sharp *Aroma Kurosu - Alyssa Katz *Fuwari Midorikaze - Flora MacCall *Hibiki Shikyoin - Frankie Sherman *Ajimi Kiki - Violet Palmer *Pepper Taiyou - Pippa Taylor *Chiri Tsukikawa - Cheryl "Cherry" Sullivan *Junon - Sally *Pinon - Sadie *Kanon - Savannah *Nao - Nina *Eiko - Emilie *Nanami - Nanette "Ninny" Shapiro *Nene Tokuda - Nora Roberts *Iroha Kagawa - Isabelle Keller *Hanana - Hannah Nanton *New & Mew - Mimi & Nini/The Kitten Twins *Kuma - Teddy *Usagi - Bunny *Unicorn - Uni *Neko - Kitty *Toriko - Blue *Usacha - Little Bunny *Ham - Hamm *Non - Sara Madison Episodes Season 1 # I'm A Pop Star # Keeping a Promise is Hard to Do # Make Up or Break Up # Working Together # Sing It, Sophie! # Objection Rejection # The Energy Needed # PriPara Pool Party # The Great Showdown # An Awesome Autumn # Who's Next, Please? # Another Way to Fly # So, What's Our Group Name? # The New Rival # A Critical Situation # Laala Thinks Outside The Box # A Spooky Halloween # The Truth About Rebecca # The Girl and the Teddy # Pasta vs. Ninjas # Fan-Clubbed # The School Festival Performance # Is This The End of PriPara? # The Lost PriTicket # The Christmas Ball # Friend or Foe # Happy New Year! # PriPara Goes to China # Gloria's Training Camp # The Mysterious Rival # The Mystery of the Vocaldoll # Done With PriPara # Laala's Biggest Fan # Falulu the Outsider # The Big Stage Battle # Save the Vocaldoll # Sing It Together # Friends Forever Season 2 #The PriPara Stars Return #The Good, The Bad, and The Kitty #Solo Performance #Brazilian Blowout #Welcome to The Dream Theater #Reform or Go Home #The Devil of The Dream Team #The Lost Dog #Surprise Party #Teamwork! #A Tale of Two Bunnies #The Girl From The Alps #Blue Bird of Misfortune #Flora's First Performance #You Can't Close Down PriPara #The Haunted Museum #Just The Way I Am #Idols On The Run #Please Don't Leave #Knock It Off #The Mischievous Vocaldoll #The Missing Tickets #The Super-Energy Fruit #Tiffany vs. Frankie #Idol Spirit #The Artistic Idol #The Graffiti Lady #The Cosmic Dream Team #To Catch A Ticket Thief #To Scare or Not To Scare #The PriPara Police #Princess Falulu #A Birthday Promise #The Serial Da Vinci Incidents #The Prince's Debut Date #Frankie's Daily Basis #Going My Way #A Not-So Merry Christmas #The Great Snowdown #A Wonderful Winter #Nikki Quits #Garuru the Grump #Underground Pop Star #We Need More Members #Top Class Mirelle #The Revenge of Celebrity 4 #The Great Spring Performance #Just Say Goodbye #We Need A Miracle #Farewell, Frankie Season 3 #The New Girl #Hang in There, Baby! #The Divine Sally #Stop, Thief! #The Stupendous Savannah #Mother For A Day #Enough With The Cards! #Peachy Keen #Triple Trouble #The Youth Jump #Escape from The Rosette Pact #The Divine Pop Star Competition #Lights, Camera, Action! #Doomed to Fail #Colors of The Devil #Garuru's Team Formation #A Divine Emergency #The Talented Manager #Welcome Back! #African Lying Safari #The Swim Team Championship #The Babysitter Thief #Baby's First Steps #Cherry's Uncool Comeback #Team Tricolore #Time is Running Out #The Wild Animal Girl #Dreams Come True #A Mystery to be Solved List of dubbed songs Season 1 * Make it! (by Laala, Mirelle, Sophie, Tiffany, Dorothy, Rebecca and Falulu) * Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha! (by Laala and Mirelle) * Solar Flare Sherbet (by Sophie) * Pretty Prism Paradise (by Laala, Mirelle and Sophie) * No D&D Code (by Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca) * Happy Hop Lucky (by Laala, Mirelle and Sophie) * Change My World (by Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca) * Realize! (by Laala, Mirelle, Sophie, Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca) * 0-Week Old (by Falulu) * Love friend style (by Laala, Mirelle, Sophie, Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca) Season 2 * Dream Parade (by Laala, Mirelle and Sophie) * Reversible Ring (by Nikki and Alyssa) * Pathway (by Flora) * Absolute life of final show girl (by Tiffany) * Panic Labyrinth (by Violet) * PaPiPuPe POLICE (by Laala, Dorothy and Nikki) * Pure • Amore • Love (by Frankie) * Thank You Birthday (by Laala) * Perfect with Pri (by Mirelle) * Twin Mirror Compact (by Dorothy and Rebecca) Season 3 * Triangle • Star (by Laala, Mirelle and Sophie) * Run for Jumping! (by Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca) * Charismatic Girls (by Savannah, Sadie and Sally) * Amazing• Castle (by Alyssa, Nikki and Gaaruru) * Mon-Chou (by Frankie, Falulu and Flora) * Ready Smile!! (by Laala, Mirelle and Sophie) Other songs (changed in the dub) * Celebration (opening theme with lyrics on the video) * Be Positive! (by Cosmo) * Summer time fun! (by Flora, Laala, Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca) * Happy Birthday to you! (by Laala, Mirelle, Sophie, Alyssa and Nikki) * Shining Stars (by Frankie, Sophie, Nikki, Tiffany and Falulu) * Around the world (by Frankie, Laala, Tiffany, Sophie, Alyssa, Dorothy, Rebecca, Falulu, Mirelle and Nikki) * We are friends (closing theme with credits) Cast *Mandy Moore as Laala Madison (Laala Manaka) *Andrea Libman as Mirelle Mickleberry (Mirei Minami) *Veronica Taylor as Sophie Hobbins (Sophie Hojo) *Darcy Rose Byrns as Tiffany Topps (Shion Todo) *Linda Larkin as Dorothy West *Amy Poehler as Rebecca West (Reona West) *Selena Gomez as Falulu Vocaldoll *Richard Kind as Teddy (Kuma) *TBA as more Trivia *Any mentions of gender confusion will be removed: **Like in the Korean dub of the series, Rebecca (Reona) will be a girl. **Frankie (Hibiki) will be a boy. *Most of the songs in the dub are different, but some of the songs are kept. *Coords are known as "Idol Uniforms". *Laala's catchphrase is "All right" or "Roger", usually both at once, when taking requests. *Most of the signs will be replaced using English words and sentences. Gallery Pripara_disney_poster_(unofficial).jpg|The official poster for the dub PriParaGang.png Pripara New Chara Rendered Form.png Pripara Season 2 New Chara 2nd Render.png Laala Madison.jpg Mirelle Mickleberry.jpg Sophie Hobbins.jpg Tiffany Topps.jpg Dorothy West.jpg Rebecca West.jpg Falulu VocalDoll (season 1).jpg Falulu VocalDoll (season 2).jpg Nikki Sharp and Alyssa Katz.jpg Flora MacCall.jpg Frankie Sherman.jpg Violet Palmer.jpg Gaaruru VocalDoll.jpg Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:TV Series Category:PriPara Category:English Dub